Super Saiyan Goku
Super Saiyan Goku is Goku's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Tapping into the vast reserves of his power, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-Jin) form. Goku's speed, strength and power are increased, and his hair and eye colors change. Super Saiyan Goku is one of the many Final Forms in the game, meaning that he is a totally different character who can wander around with more powerful attacks and is fully playable in the Final Form Brawl Mode. His transformation deals heavy knockback and 18% damage. Origin This form originated in the manga series'' Dragon Ball Z'' . Tales of the legendary Super Saiyan of old had been passed down for a thousand years, but even among the Saiyans themselves, there was much doubt that such a form ever actually existed. However, in truth, any Saiyan whose power level is above a certain threshold has the potential to become a Super Saiyan4. Only those with a calm, still heart (like Goku) are able to turn into a Super Saiyan; and even then, only by suffering an extreme sense of danger, anger, or sadness, can the power actually be awakened. In Goku's case, witnessing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza was the key to his transformation. The energy involved in a Super Saiyan transformation causes the Saiyan's hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. The facial expression is sharpened, and the color of the irises turns to a bright emerald green. A Super Saiyan's power level is 100 times greater than that of his normal form. The massive energies involved cause the emotions to be stirred, making it difficult to remain calm. The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Saiyan's personality. Any Saiyan that has a pure heart initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Saiyan that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified. This is first demonstrated when Goku turned Super Saiyan, when he went from a calm, collected fighter to becoming a vengeful warrior, hellbent on avenging his fallen friend, Krillin, even at his own peril. Super Saiyan Goku's Moveset Ground Attacks *Basic Combo: Rapid punches. 6% for first hit, 4% for remaining hits. *Downward Tilt: Low kick. 5% *Downward Smash: Punches the floor, causing rocks to fly out. 15% *Forward Tilt: Unleashes a flurry of kicks out in front of him. 3% *Forward Smash: Releases a powerful golden burst of energy out in front of him. 9% *Upward Tilt: Flip kick. 8% *Upward Smash: Flaming Uppercut. 13% *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Golden Energy Barrier. 10% *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. A powerful meteor smash with a "ping" noise similar to the Home-Run Bat. 11% *Backward Aerial: A sharp, spinning kick backwards. 11% *Upward Aerial: punches upward, uses Shunkan Idō, then does Hammer fist . 2% *Downward Aerial: Flies downwards while upside down, his body engulfed in yellow energy. A powerful meteor smash that deals one hit and goes through opponents. 31% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Releases a small burst of energy from his fist. If the attack button is held, it will deal cricital damage. 11% for the first burst, and damage increasing for each next burst, going up to a total damage of 78% *Forward Throw: Punches, spins and then kicks twice. 15% *Backward Throw: Spins around several times before throwing his opponent backward. 14% *Upward Throw: grabs oppenent, flies and carries them upward. He then slams them into the ground twice yelling Go! Go! with an explosion. 12% *Downward Throw: Solar Flare. Stuns oppenets and makes them dizzy. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Hammer fist. 9% Special Moves Misc. *Taunt: Releases energy around him, "pushing" his chest forward. **Releases energy around him in a similar way as Kaiō-Ken Goku's taunt. **Transforms into SSJ3. *Special Abilities: **Can float in midair by holding the jump key forever. **Infinite midair jumps. **Can use up special move infinite times. *Wins (while in this form): A variation of his three taunts. *Loses (while in this form): Claps for the winner, with his hair covering his face. Category:Final Smashes Category:Final Forms Category:Dragon Ball universe